When a Butterfly Brings Love
by Life's Howling WolfABANDONED
Summary: AU Fem!Harry A new edition is introduced into Sarah Potter's life but that's not the only surprise. Now she must hold on to what is hers.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling, the queen!_

**_I couldn't help it. I said only Key To You but i love the concept of this one so i had to post it! It's just so cute! Okay, here we go!_**

...

When a Butterfly Brings Love

Chapter One

"They're in room eleven."

"They? Who else is with her?"

Tom just smiled his toothy smile and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving two confused thirteen year olds. Hermione Granger looked at Ron Weasley who shrugged before they started up the stairs. As they walked towards room eleven, they heard music and a giggle along with a chuckle. They then heard the voice of a little girl.

"George, stop it!" Ron was surprised to hear the name of one of his brothers.

"C'mon butterfly, let's get your hair brushed." It was their best friend, Sarah Potter. Hermione opened the door slightly and she and Ron peeked inside.

They spotted George sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at Sarah with a smile. Sarah had a little girl, probably five, on her lap and brushing through her hair. The little girl was clapping her hands as Sarah sang her a little song.

_Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be_

_Can't go far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you might_

_Don't you worry, hold on tight_

_I promise you there will come a day_

_Butterfly Fly Away_

_Butterfly Fly Away_

_Flap your wing now you can't stay_

_Take those dreams and make them all come true_

_Butterfly Fly Away_

_We been waiting for this day_

_All along and know just what to do_

_Butterfly,_

_Butterfly,_

_Butterfly,_

_Butterfly Fly Away_

"Another!" The little girl exclaimed and George chuckled while Sarah sighed

"Later, we have some company. Guys, you can come in." She looked up at Hermione and Ron who looked embarrassed as they stepped in. The little girl suddenly became shy and climbed onto Georges lap and hid her face in his neck causing him to chuckle again.

"Um, who's this?" Hermione asked.

"This is April. I guess you can consider her my daughter."

"What?" Hermione squeaked.

So Sarah explained how she found homeless April and took her in. Dumbledore had to come and threaten the Dursleys to allow April to stay with Sarah and he discovered she was a witch. April was also coming with her to Hogwarts.

"And why is George here?"

"Um, well…" Sarah trailed off with a blush and George grinned but April answered.

"George told Sarah that he loved her." Her nose scrunched up. "They kissed, it was yucky."

"Oh." Ron said breathlessly. "Well, mum said dinner is soon. We'll meet you down there." He and Hermione left.

"Are you hungry, April?" George asked her and she nodded enthusiastically. She climbed off of his lap as Sarah stood and held out her arms to Sarah. She lifted April with surprising strength.

"Do you want Annie to eat with you?"

"Yes!" Sarah looked at George who grabbed a stuffed butterfly and handed it to April.

"Okay butterfly, you need to use your legs or George can take you." April pouted and Sarah smiled. "I'll read you whatever you want tonight if you walk down the stairs." April nodded and was set down. She grabbed Sarah's hand and George led the way as they walked downstairs.

To say Mrs. Weasley was shocked was an understatement, she was dumbstruck. She was happy that George and Sarah got together and it was cute to see him interact with little April who seemed to adore George. But it was shocking that Sarah so easily considered April her daughter. This was going to be interesting.

George was sitting up on the bed, April curled into him and watching as Sarah got comfortable to read. April had forced George to sit with her as Sarah read her bedtime story. It wasn't exactly a children's book, it was _To Kill A Mockingbird _by _Harper Lee_. April loved the book and it was their third time reading it. Sarah smiled as she opened the book.

"When he was nearly thirteen, my brother Jem got his arm badly broken at the elbow…"

Sarah finished the first chapter and looked over to see George and April fast asleep. They looked so cute that she didn't want to wake George so she shut off the light and climbed onto the bed. She was surprised when he suddenly pulled her to him, still fast asleep but she hear him murmur something as he slept.

"I love you Sarah."

The next day, George was woken up early by Sarah so he could get back to his room without his mum knowing he stayed there. He maneuvered from April and hurried out of the room with Sarah shaking her head. April woke up half an hour later asking where George was.

"He had to go back to his room." Sarah said as she picked out an outfit for April. She showed the five year old a t-shirt with a butterfly, a purple tutu with white leggings, and plain trainers. April nodded in approval and after she dressed, her hair was put in a ponytail.

"Sarah, where's my stuff?" She asked as she watched her 'mother' pack her trunk. Sarah smiled.

"Everything is in my trunk, but when we get to the train I'll give you Annie." April grinned and followed Sarah out of the room.

When they made it to Kings Cross, April sat on the trolley as Sarah pushed it and hopped off when they made it to the barrier. She asked if Mrs. Weasley could go through with April and she nodded with a smile, telling April to hold onto her hand. Sarah went first and then April appeared looking excited.

"C'mon butterfly, let's get on the train." Sarah said with a smile and they followed Ron and Hermione onto the train.

"Where's George?" April asked and Sarah grinned. April had definitely taken a liking towards him.

"He's with his friends but you'll see him soon." Hermione finally stopped in front of a compartment with a sigh.

"It's the only one not full." They entered to see a man asleep by the window.

"Who d'you reckon that is?" Ron asked.

"Professor R. J. Lupin."

"How do you know that?"

"It's on his case." Hermione pointed out.

"Think he's really asleep?" Sarah asked as she handed April her stuffed butterfly.

"Looks like it, why?"

"I need to tell you something."

...

**_Isnt it adorable! this is going to be fun! Song: Butterfly by Miley Cyrus! Read and Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling_

**_Yay, chapter two! This is a nice chapter because it shows how much Sarah cares for April. _**

...

Chapter Two

Sarah held April on her lap after telling Ron and Hermione about Sirius Black being after her. They were surprised by how calm Sarah was after telling them. She was showing April a picture book with a smile, making voices as she read certain characters. Around one, the trolley lady came with a smile.

"Do you want some sweets, April?" Sarah asked and the little girl nodded. The elderly woman handed her a stack of Cauldron Cakes with a smile before leaving. April loved the chocolate but Sarah only let her eat one. Hermione could swear it was like looking at a mother and daughter.

A little while later, Sarah held April tighter when her least favorite person arrived. Draco Malfoy had been her enemy since she declined his hand in friendship. He was in Slytherin which all the Gryffindors hated.

"Well look who it is. Potty and the Weasel."

"Why did he call you that Sarah?" Malfoy's eyes zeroed in on the girl.

"Who's she?"

"I don't have to tell you." Sarah said with a frown. "But I would leave before we wake up our new teacher."

She pointed at the sleeping man. Malfoy scowled and left with his henchman, Crabbe and Goyle. April looked at Sarah with confusion.

"He's a mean boy but don't listen to him, okay?"

"Okay!" She looked at the door. "Can we see George?"

Sarah laughed at her best friends surprised looks.

"Sorry butterfly but you need to wait."

"Sarah, what are you going to do with her during classes?"

"Well, all the teachers except Snape said she could be in class with me so during potions she'll just stay in the Hospital Wing."

The train started to slow and Ron got up but Hermione said they couldn't be there yet. The train was getting slower and slower and it eventually stopped with a jolt. Then without warning, the lights went out, plunging them into darkness. April gave a cry and held onto Sarah who was rubbing her back.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Ouch Ron, that's my foot." There was squeaking and Sarah could see the outline of Ron wiping against the window.

"There's something moving out there. I think someone is coming aboard." Suddenly the door opened and someone fell over Sarah.

"Sorry-d'you know whats going on-ouch-sorry-"

"Hullo Neville." Sarah reached around with the hand not holding April and pulled him up by his cloak.

"Sarah? Is that you? What's going on?"

"Don't know but you should sit down."

"I'm going to ask what's going on." Hermione started to pass by when there was two squeals of pain.

"Who's that?"

"Who's _that_?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Ron-"

"Well sit down-"

"Guys, is it getting colder in here?"

And it was. Their breaths were coming out in puffs and April had started shivering causing Sarah to rub her arms. That's when the cloaked figure appeared. It was slowly opening the door with a scabbed hand but what was surprising was there was no face visible in its hood. April whimpered and Sarah moved her body so she was in front of the little girl. That caught the creature's attention and it turned to Sarah and pulled in a long breath.

The cold was surrounding her, dragging her down. She couldn't move and she could barely breathe. As she sunk into the darkness, she heard a scream. A scream for mercy.

George opened the door in worry, knowing that a lot happened to Sarah and he should check on her and April. He paled at the sight of Sarah lying on the floor. April saw George and he lifted her.

"Sarah!" He said and her eyes tightened before opening. He set April down and helped Sarah up and onto the bench. April climbed on Sarah's lap, shaking and crying. Lupin was surprised as Sarah should feel weak but she just instantly held onto the girl and whispered reassuringly.

"Hey I'm okay. It's okay."

"But you were all shaky and-" Her lip trembled.

"Shh, butterfly." She kissed April's forehead and the girl curled into Sarah. She looked up at Lupin. "What was that thing? Who was screaming?"

"A dementor, a guard of Azkaban." He half answered as he snapped some pieces of chocolate and handed them out. April brightened at the sight of chocolate and started nibbling on it. "I need to speak with the driver, excuse me."

"How are you?" George asked and Sarah smiled albeit nervously.

"Fine, just a little shaky." She noticed April looking at Neville. "April, this is my friend, Neville Longbottom."

"Hi."

"Um, hi." He looked at Sarah so she explained. "Oh, okay."

Professor Lupin appeared then. "We'll be there in ten minutes. How are you feeling Sarah?"

"Fine."

"Why do you have scars?" April suddenly asked and Sarah sighed.

"You shouldn't just ask things like that, April." George was the one to answer but he was grinning too.

"Oh, sorry Professor." April said shyly and his shock wore off before chuckling.

"Not a problem but I can't really say where I got them." She nodded at his words and climbed onto George's lap.

"I think she likes you more than me." Sarah said and he chuckled.

"Well why wouldn't she? I'm so fun." The others watched as she flicked his cheek with an eye roll. Lupin swore it was like seeing a softer version of Lily and James.

"Look April." Sarah said. "We're getting close. Soon we'll be at Hogwarts."

April scrambled to the window but frowned. "I can't see anything."

"Well it's dark and rainy out but you'll see it soon."

"Soon." April repeated and she smiled.

….

Professor McGonagall had gotten a letter from Remus Lupin saying that Sarah Potter had collapsed when the dementor had arrived on the train so the woman was waiting for Sarah. She watched as the students got off the carriages and was surprised to see the little five year old holding her hand as she looked around in wonder. Then she remembered what Albus had told her and the other staff. Sarah had brought in a little homeless girl named April and she was coming to Hogwarts. He wanted to make sure that the girl could be in their classes which everyone but Severus agreed to.

"Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!" McGonagall called and the two walked over. April shyly tried to hide behind Sarah but she just placed a hand on the little girls head.

"It's okay butterfly." Sarah said and April nodded. "This is Professor McGonagall."

"Hello." April said with a shy voice and the stern professor smiled.

"Hello, you must be April." She nodded to McGonagall's question. George was watching with Ron from behind. George was watching Sarah and April worriedly.

"There's no need to look so worried-I just want a word in my office." She told Sarah and Hermione. "Move along there, Weasley."

George and Ron left, George a little more reluctant. Professor McGonagall led the three girls into the castle and Sarah had to keep a tight grip on April's hand as she wanted to explore. Once they were in a small office, they sat.

"Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say you had fallen ill on the train." Before Sarah could respond, April did with a trembling lip.

"Sarah went shaky and fell off her seat, not waking up. It was scary." April looked at Sarah who smiled and put her on her lap.

"Don't worry butterfly, I'm fine." Just then there was a knock on the door and Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, bustled in. Sarah was nervous about April's reaction if she was fused over so she spoke up. "Really, I'm fine."

"Oh it's you, is it? I suppose you've been doing something dan-"

"Please." Sarah interrupted softly. "I don't want her to get nervous." She looked down at April who had gone to inspecting her stuffed butterfly. "She got really scared when I passed out and I don't want her to get scared if I'm fussed over."

"So you don't need anything?"

"No, I'm feeling fine."

"Right, then Potter wait outside as I talk to Miss. Granger about her course schedule."

"C'mon butterfly, let's go out of the office." April nodded and hopped off Sarah's lap and followed her out the door.

A few minutes later, Hermione appeared looking very happy about something. Sarah grabbed April's hand and they followed McGonagall down the stairs to the Great Hall. When they entered, all eyes went to Sarah and April but Sarah ignored them and led her to where Fred, George, and Ron were sitting. April was looking around with wide eyes and Sarah brushed her hair back with a smile just as Dumbledore stood with his welcoming feast speech.

...

**_She has to tell April she's fine a lot of times and i like how she handled the deal with Madam Pomfrey. Read and Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Every thing belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Sorry it took me so long to post! I've been busy but i did a longer chapter than usual to make up for it! I hope you like it!_**

...

Chapter Three

"Hey, hey butterfly, it's time to get up." Sarah ran her fingers through April's hair as her eyes opened.

"Why are we up so early?" April asked sleepily as she grabbed her stuffed toy and sat up.

"Well we need to have time to shower, get dressed, eat, and then get our schedules." Sarah smiled. "Now, you showered last night so you just need to dress. I picked it out for you."

"It's all red and yellow." April said, looking at Sarah.

"That's Gryffindors colors and since you can't wear the uniform, I got you the colors."

"Oh, okay!" April said brightly. "I can dress myself." She had yellow leggings, a red long sleeve dress, and regular trainers.

"I know you can, just go to the bathroom and shout if you need help."

April came out a few minutes later in her outfit, let Sarah tie her shoes, and grabbed her hand before they went down the stairs. Hermione and Ron were down there and the four left for breakfast. People still looked in confusion at April but didn't say anything. Malfoy did a fainting impression the second Sarah walked in but she ignored him. They found the twins and April made sure she and Sarah were next to George.

"New third year schedules." George handed the three their schedules before April gave him a big hug. He grinned at Sarah who rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Ooh, good we're starting some new subjects today." Hermione said as she looked at her schedule.

"Hermione, they've messed up your schedule." Ron said with a frown. Look, they have you down for ten subjects today. There's not enough time."

"Sarah, can I have some eggs?"

"You know you don't have to ask, April." Sarah smiled and April nodded before grabbing a spoonful of eggs.

"C'mon, we need to get to Divination."

"Ron, remember, I'm taking Arithmancy." Ron looked upset. "Sorry but I'm more interested in numbers that crystal balls."

"Oh, well see you in Transfiguration." Ron said and Sarah nodded but before she could get up, George had pulled her into a deep kiss. Catcalls were heard and April covered her eyes.

"Yuck!" George eventually pulled back with a grin and she smiled before telling April it was okay. "That's yucky."

"Well when you're much older, you'll do that."

"No, it's too yucky." She said and Sarah grinned before leading April out of the Great Hall. When they arrived to Arithmancy, the teacher, Professor Vector, who was known for being very strict smiled at April.

"You must be April. I'm Professor Vector." April waved. "I'm happy to have you in class but I have just one request. When a lecture is going on, all you have to do is be silent until it's over. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, Sarah taught me when people need silence and people need noise!" April said cheerfully. "I won't interrupt."

"Okay, then you and Miss. Potter find a seat anywhere." Sarah spotted Hermione, confusing her, but shrugged it off. She thought she had Divination with Ron.

"Hey, how are you?" Sarah sat next to Hermione as Professor Vector conjured a small plastic chair for April who thanked her with a little kid grin. Hermione shrugged and Sarah sighed.

"Sarah," A Ravenclaw she recognized as Padma Patil leaned over, "why is there a little girl with you?"

"Well-"

"Okay, since everyone is here, I want introduce a special guest. This is April, a special girl who will be in our class." Sarah smiled at the teacher's words and brushed a loose strand of shy April's hair. April was trying to hide her face behind Sarah's arm. "Anyway, all of you take out you're book, _Numerology and Grammatica_, and turn to page five."

April looked at the huge book and made a quiet noise, only noticed by Sarah who tugged April's ponytail gently. When class was over, Professor Vector praised April for the way she listened to directions. April grinned and took Sarah's hand as they walked out of the class room.

"She's right. You did very well, butterfly."

"That book was so big!" She exclaimed and Sarah smiled warmly. April was just a sweet, curious girl which was wonderful. "And you have to read the _whole _thing by the end of the year?"

"Yes, but I'm pretty smart."

"Where are we going now?"

"Transfiguration. Remember that lady you met when we got off the carriages?" April nodded. "That's the teacher."

"Okay!"

After an interesting class, learning that in Divination class, Professor Trelawney had predicted her death. She ended up having to take April out for a few minutes so she could calm down. Hermione wacked Ron in the back of the head for saying that in front of April, just a five year old. They came in and April apologized for interrupting but the woman just nodded and gestured for them to sit.

Hermione reprimanded Ron for saying that Sarah was going to die from the Grim in front of April as they headed to Hagrids hut for Care of Magical Creatures. When they got there, April squeaked and hid behind Sarah when Hagrid headed over.

"Don't worry April, this is just Hagrid. He's very nice." April slowly moved to see the half giant.

"Hello there, yeh must be April." Hagrid smiled. "I'm Hagrid."

"H-Hello." April said and Sarah smiled along with Hagrid.

"Right, everyone follow me." Hagrid called once all the Gryffindors and Slytherins were there. Sarah for one wild second thought they were going into the Forbidden Forest but the group just walked around them and came to a Paddock.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" Hagrid called. "That's it-make sure yeh can see-now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books-"

"How?" Malfoy drawled.

"Eh?"

"How do we open our books?" It showed that everyone had tied their books shut someway. No one noticed Sarah nod to April with a grin.

"Hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" Before anyone could answer, April waved her hand in the air. Stretching her arm so Hagrid could see the little girl. "April?"

"I figured it out! I even figured it out before Sarah." She grabbed the book, took off the belt and instantly ran her hand down the spine. It shivered and fell open. "It's like a dog that likes it's back pet! It makes the book happy."

"Very good, April. You just stroke the spine." The students looked at each other before doing what April said. The Slytherins were annoyed that a little girl outsmarted them.

"Ooooh!" Lavender Brown said and they all looked over.

Instead of being scared, April moved close to the paddock. Trotting in were the strangest creatures Sarah had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of a horse but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles.

"Sarah, look!" April said and Sarah sighed before pulling her back so she was holding her hand.

"Hippogriffs! Aren' they beautiful!" April nodded vigorously and Sarah chuckled. "So, if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer-"

April started to move but Sarah shook her head. She asked Hermione if she could watch April, to make sure she didn't try and get near the Hippogriffs, which the bookish girl agreed to with a smile. Sarah then went forward cautiously. Hagrid grinned and the girl climbed over the fence.

"Jus' bow and wait for him to bow back." Hagrid said and Sarah did, her eyes watching his the whole time.

The Hippogriff surprisingly bowed back. She then patted his beak which seemed to please Buckbeak. Then she rode him, well was forced to ride by Hagrid. When she came back down everyone but Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle cheered. April hugged her tightly and Sarah smiled. Hagrid then let others see the Hippogriffs and Sarah reluctantly let April see the one Ron and Hermione were at as long as she watched closely. The creature instantly bowed for April but she didn't just pat it's beak, she scratched its neck and plumage, causing the thing to look like it was in heaven.

"I'm gonna name you…Jessie." April said as she pet the Hippogriff. It closed it's eyes in contentment and April grinned.

"I think he likes the name, butterfly."

"Why do you call her butterfly?" Hermione asked.

"Because the first thing she told me was she liked butterflies and so I started calling her that."

Just then there was a commotion and she held April back as they watched Malfoy verbally attack Buckbeak by calling him a great ugly brute. Of course the Hippogriff reacted and it reared back before bringing its talons down and cutting Malfoy's arm. The blonde curled onto the ground and April turned her head away so she didn't see the blood. She was already shaking. Hagrid then picked him up and took the boy to the castle. Everyone started to leave but Sarah had to kneel in front of April.

"Hey, it's okay butterfly. He'll be okay."

"But they'll be mean to Buckbeak." She said and Sarah almost laughed at where the little girls worry was.

"C'mon, let's find George."

...


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling!_

**_Okay first, the book is called Laura's Star by Klaus Baumgart. This was a nice chapter to write and i made the boggart scene different than canon. One of my longer one too. Yay!_**

...

Chapter Four

Sarah smiled as April practiced reading with her picture book. April was a smart girl but the only books Sarah brought were a few bed time books and some picture books. April was still at picture book stage for her age.

"Outside on the…sh-sh-" Her brow furrowed and Sarah smiled

"Shadowy." Sarah said quietly and April nodded.

"-pavement lay a little star, shooting sparks and colors like a giant sparkler."

"Hey, it's dinner." Ron said and April handed the book to Sarah who handed it to Hermione so she could put it back in the dorm. Hermione adored April so she didn't care. In fact all of Gryffindor adored April so sometimes they would even show her magic and the older students conjured new toys for the five year old.

They headed for dinner, April talking to George quickly and he chuckled. They sat at the tables and April swung her legs as she pointed to the rolls and Shepard's Pie. April still asked if she could have certain foods as she hadn't been grown up to just take what she wanted in food, Sarah would just smile and say she could except for dessert where she had to ask.

As Sarah finished helping April with her food, she felt a warm hand slide into hers. She looked at George and he grinned at her causing a blush to appear.

"You know," He whispered in her ear, "we never really hang out. We should do something."

"And what would that be?"

"How about a date."

"But we can't have one until Hogsmeade so how will that work?"

"Just meet me in the common room tonight, without April."

"Okay." She grinned and he winked at her before returning to his food.

After dinner and some more reading, April was out like a light. Sarah headed down the stairs to see George in front of the Wizarding Wireless, fiddling with it. She watched in confusion as soft music started and he turned around.

"And what's out date?"

"We cant do much without Hogsmeade so I thought we could, you know, have a few dances." He looked nervous but she smiled and took his hand.

"That sounds nice."

He grinned and pulled her into the open area he had made by moving the couch. He placed his hand on her waist and took her other and they started dancing. She wondered how he was so good but just enjoyed herself as they danced to both the rare soft songs of The Weird Sisters and Celestina Warbeck. They didn't really talk, just enjoyed their first date that Sarah was pretty sure was perfect. Eventually the songs ended and he kissed her in a soft way that made her body warm. He pulled back with a grin.

"I love you Sarah." He hadn't said that since the final night at the Leaky Cauldron.

"I love you too." And she did, it wasn't just one sided. She knew George long enough to love him in every way. As a friend, emotionally, and physically, but not _that _kind of physically. "I should get to sleep, it's pretty late."

"Midnight isn't that late." He said and kissed her again for a longer time. She eventually pulled back with a flushed face as he grinned.

"Well, it is when you have April. But, how about we make this an every night thing. Is that okay?"

"Getting to be with you every night? Do you have to ask?" He grinned and she blushed before giving him another kiss and heading upstairs.

….

It was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin and they were in the Staff Lounge, April looking at the wobbling wardrobe apprehensively along with most of the class.

"So what _is _a boggart?"

Hermione put her hand up. "It's a shift shaper. It can take the shape of what it feels will most scare you."

Sarah interrupted whatever Professor Lupin was about to say worriedly and everyone looked over while she placed a hand on April's head.

"When Hermione says 'scare' can it get really bad?"

"Yes, yes it can." Sarah then pulled a book out of her bag and kneeled in front of April.

"Butterfly, go sit in that chair and read your book. Try not to look over if you hear a noise but if you do, just look away and count like we practiced."

"Okay!" April took the book and skipped over to a comfy looking chair.

"You can continue, sorry." It took Professor Lupin a minute but no one knew it was because it was like looking at what Lily would do if she was still alive when Sarah was that age.

"Quite alright, Sarah."

After Professor Lupin explained, Neville had to come up and said what he feared most.

"Professor Snape."

"Professor Snape…hmmm…Neville I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Er-yes. But-I don't want the boggart to turn into her either."

"No, no, you misunderstood me." Professor Lupin could see out of the corner of his eye that Sarah looked over at April worriedly ever few seconds. _So much of Lily_. "I wonder, can you tell us what clothes your grandmother usually wears?"

Sarah didn't hear Neville's description as she looked at April who was reading but tuned back in when Professor Lupin was speaking. Once he said what to do, the scarred man opened the wardrobe. Snape appeared and it was quiet before Neville was heard.

"_R-R-Riddikulus_." He squeaked.

There was a sound of a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge, crimson handbag. They all laughed and Parvati was called forward, hers turning into a bloody mummy which unraveled. When Seamus was called forward, the banshee made a noise and Sarah heard a tiny gasp from April's direction and then counting.

A rat, then a rattlesnake, a single bloody eyeball, a severed hand, then a giant spider. Professor Lupin was about to jump in front of Sarah until he saw what it was and decided to let her handle it. It was April, crying hysterically, her knees pulled up and rocking back and forth.

"_Riddikulus_!" She cried and April was suddenly laughing as a puppy licked her face. Neville than finished it off and everyone clapped. April looked around and skipped back to Sarah who seemed relieved.

"Good job! Yes, lets see, homework is to read the chapter on boggarts and give a summery. It's to be handed in on Monday. Sarah, can I talk to you."

Sarah stopped April as they were about to leave and guided her forward.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I was wondering about your boggart? Is everything okay?"

"No, everything is fine. I just…I don't like seeing April hurt. That's why its my biggest fear, because I feel like a failure when she's crying like that."

"Well that's good to know. I'll see you next time."

_..._

**_Did you like it? I found Sarah and George's date very sweet. I don't put enough of their relationship in. Read and Review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling!_

**_Hey, it's been a while since i updated, im sorry. Thank you for being patient though! This chapter isn't my best work but at least its okay. The song is Butterfly Fly Away by Miley Cyrus. The chorus was in the first chapter if you remember. Anyway, here it goes!_**

...

Chapter Five

There were several Gryffindors milling around the common room when Sarah and April arrived. April had seen the banshee and wasn't feeling very happy. Sarah sat down and put April in her lap and, without caring that others were around, sang her favorite song.

_You tucked me in, turned out the light_

_Kept me safe and sound at night_

_Little girls depend on things like that_

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair had to drive me everywhere_

_You were always there when _

_I looked back_

People looked over as she sang to the girl.

_You had to do it all alone, make a livin' make a home_

_Must have been as hard as it could be_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night_

_Scared things wouldn't turn out right _

_You would hold my hand and sing to me_

People neared as she rocked April side to side on her lap, smiling as she heard April sing the main part in a whisper.

_Caterpillar in the tree_

_How you wonder who you'll be_

_Cant go far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you might_

_Don't you worry hold on tight_

_I promise you there will come a day_

_Butterfly fly away_

People were smiling as April rested her head on Sarah's shoulder while the older girl sang.

_Butterfly fly away_

_Got your wings now you can't stay_

_Take those dreams and make them all come true_

_Butterfly fly away_

_You've been waiting for this day_

_All along and knowing just what to do_

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away_

Sarah smiled as she finished and squeezed April softly.

"Better?"

"Yes." She said and Sarah nodded.

"That was nice, Sarah." Katie said and the others nodded.

"Oh, thank you. This song always calms her down as it's her favorite."

"What happened that got her upset?" Lee asked with a frown. They all considered April a special member of Gryffindor house so if something happens to her, they would be worried.

"Boggart lesson. Seamus's was a banshee and even though I had her sit in a chair and read, the thing made a noise and she looked over." George came in then and sat next to Sarah with a gin and April went over to him.

"I heard what happened." He said and April rested her chin on his shoulder. "Did you get scared?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to know what's scarier?" April looked at him. "Sarah, when she's mad."

"Oh shut up." Sarah grumbled at his words but smiled as April started laughing.

…..

Defense was soon becoming everyone's favorite class. Even though April had a rough first time in the class, she became interested in all the creatures he showed them. She asked questions like a five year old would, which all the Gryffindors in the class enjoyed. Sarah was nervous at first but Professor Lupin didn't seem to mind and answered with a smile.

Soon though, something big was starting. Sarah was the seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and the Quidditch season was coming up. April watched a few of the training sessions, Sarah making sure Hermione was with her just in case, with wide eyes. She told Sarah she wanted to fly too because it looked really fun. But soon the weather got colder so April had to stay indoors with fear of catching a cold. One of the only times so far that Sarah was actually firm with the girl. Everyone in Gryffindor Tower agreed to take turns watching her during Quidditch training so she wasn't bored.

"April, look." Lavender Brown pointed at a paper on the bulletin board. "The Hogsmeade visit is coming."

"Oh! Sarah talked about that. She had to forge Vernon's signature though." She clapped her hands over her mouth. "I wasn't supposed to say that."

"We won't tell." Parvati said and April actually looked really relieved causing those around to laugh.

Halloween was finally upon them and April was very excited. Angelina transfigured one of her black shirts so it had a big picture of a pumpkin on it. Lavender than did a beauty spell she learned on the little girls hair.

"_Crinismox_." Lavender said and suddenly April's hair was in a perfect braid with little stick-on stickers shaped like black cats and bats running down it.

"Ooooh, thank you Lavender!" April looked in the mirror.

"You look absolutely perfect for Halloween." Parvati said with a grin and April nodded excitedly.

"Lets go, butterfly. We have breakfast and then we can go to the village."

"What about George?"

"Right here." He said with a grin as he leaned against the couch.

"George! Look what Lavender did to my hair!" She ran up and showed him the braid. Alicia came over to Sarah.

"Why does she like George so much?"

"No idea. When he came to our room in the Leaky Cauldron, to talk, she instantly took a liking to him." She smiled as April clumsily pointed out the stickers, as they were behind her so she couldn't reach them well. "Okay, time to eat than we can go to Hogsmeade."

After a nice breakfast, April was practically jumping up and down as they headed for the Hogwarts entrance. She could barely contain her excitement as Filch looked through the list of permission forms. He gave a grumpy all clear and Sarah and April followed George. Hermione and Ron were right behind them. They walked down the path to Hogsmeade, April looking slightly upset at seeing the dementors just past them in Hogwarts area.

"So, how about a Butterbeer." George said and Sarah raised an eyebrow. "It's not _real _beer. It's something everyone has to at least try once in their life."

"I want to try it!" April exclaimed.

"I do too, lets go."

They followed Fred, who had caught up, and George to a place called The Three Broomsticks where they found a booth. George went with Fred to get the butterbeer while April looked around in amazement. George and Fred came back and George set a smaller cup in front of April as she was only five. She took a sip and grinned.

"This is really good!"

"Yeah, it is." Sarah said and Hermione nodded as she never tried butterbeer also.

After that they all had a fun day, George and Sarah were even able to kiss a few times without April saying it was yucky. Of course they had their nightly dancing sessions so they could kiss a different way then.

...

**_Did you like it? Seriously, not my best work but if you like it then it was worth it! Read and Review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling!_

**_hey! This is my favorite chapter so far, especially the end. The whole game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff is handled differently so be prepared for that. _**

...

Chapter Six

"George?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being there for April."

George smiled as he danced with Sarah. He didn't answer, just kissed her passionately but that was answer enough. She rested her head on his chest.

"I don't like being out in this weather anyway. I'll watch her, we both will." Lavender said and Parvati nodded.

"Okay, I trust you but please don't go crazy on her hair."

"No promises!" Parvati said and April hugged Sarah before she headed out of Gryffindor Tower and to the locker rooms for the first Quidditch match of the season. April was still a little shaken from their last Defense Against the Dark Arts class as Snape had taught it and, well, he wasn't the nicest towards her. Thankfully, since she wasn't actually a student, he couldn't take points off of her.

"April's not out there, is she?" Katie asked.

"No, Lavender and Parvati offered to watch her."

"Good, this weather would be really bad for her."

That was completely true. The second they walked out to the field, they were almost blown sideways and had trouble making it. When they kicked off, Sarah was almost blown off her broom and had to grip it tighter than normal. The weather seemed to be getting worse and it had gotten even colder, Cedric Diggory and Sarah knew they had to catch the Snitch before anyone got seriously hurt.

"Sarah!" Wood called. "Sarah, behind you!"

She spotted Diggory going after the Snitch. She cussed under her breath and raced forward as fast as she could. She had almost caught up to him when- WHAM! A Bludger had collided with her arm, breaking it. It surprised her so much and had enough force to knock her off her broom. She started falling, screams were heard, and she saw a large black dog watching worriedly from the stands before she passed out from the pain.

"The Hufflepuff said he didn't see her."

"Load of-"

"Fred." There was a hiss.

"-dung."

A little voice was heard next and that brought Sarah to full awareness.

"What was he going to say?"

"Something I never want to hear from you." Sarah croaked and she could hear multiple sighs of relief. Suddenly there was a pressure on her side, something or someone curled up next to her. "Hey butterfly."

"She was in a right state when McGonagall came to get her. Took George five minutes to calm her down." Alicia said and Sarah looked over to see George sitting next to her bed, smiling. She grinned at him before looking at everyone.

"What exactly happened?"

"A Hufflepuff beater hit a Bludger a little too hard, claimed he hadn't seen you in the path when he hit it. You fell fifty feet but Dumbledore was able to slow your fall."

"Who won?"

"Hufflepuff. Diggory caught the Snitch but then saw you on the ground and wanted a re-match but they won fair and square."

"Oh." Sarah sighed.

"And there's more." Ron said uncomfortably.

"When you fell, your Nimbus got blown away."

"And?"

"And it hit-it hit-oh Sarah it hit the Whomping Willow."

"And?"

"Well you know, the Whomping Willow, it doesn't like to be hit."

Dumped onto her hospital bed was the twigs and splintered wood of her trusty broom.

…

"Professor Lupin!" April said happily when they entered Defense class. Sarah had to stop her from hugging the man who couldn't help but chuckle at the little girls enthusiasm.

"Was I really that missed?"

"Professor Snape was really mean." April said with sad eyes.

"Yeah, he wasn't exactly the nicest to April." Seamus said as he sat. Seamus still felt bad for unintentionally scaring April with his boggart even though she said it was fine, that she felt better.

"Really?"

"He also called Hermione an insufferable know-it-all." Ron said with a frown and Lupin apologized for that. Suddenly April piped up.

"What's that?" She pointed at a glass cage with a strange creature.

"That, April, is a hinkypunk. It's our lesson for today."

April once again started asking questions much to the amusement to Gryffindor and Professor Lupin. The Ravenclaws on the other hand were annoyed with all the questions, mainly because they felt they were ridiculous questions. A Ravenclaw nearby got the brunt of Sarah's protectiveness.

"That is such a simple question." He muttered but it was loud enough that some Gryffindors glared at him and Sarah spoke.

"She's five, she's curious. Get over it."

Soon the lesson was over and they all headed for lunch.

The rest of the term went by uneventfully for everyone. There was a Hogsmeade trip on the last weekend of term. April loved looking at all the store window decorations for Christmas and Alicia, who had been in Honeydukes when they went in, treated April to a Jelly Slug. She of course asked Sarah who said it was perfectly fine.

For Christmas presents, Sarah bought something for all her friends. April only had one demand, to get Professor Lupin something because he deserved it. Sarah had April pick it out and she chose Chocolate Wands because he gave her chocolate on the train. Sarah was giving Hermione a book on Arithmancy she found Tomes and Scrolls. April was to get some new shoes she wanted from Gladrags Wizardwear. Ron was getting a Chudley Cannons banner for his room which was like a Chudley Cannons fan base. Fred was getting some more prank items from Zonko's Joke Shop. And finally George was getting something she owl ordered, something he told her he really wanted. George was receiving a rare, _large _book on past great witches and wizards and their deeds. He had told her he wanted to see what they accomplished and if he could do something great too. What most didn't know was George had an insecurity about his future.

April helped wrap everything that wasn't hers. On Christmas Eve she owled Professor Lupins present also.

On Christmas morning, everyone carried their presents down stairs on request of April who wanted to see what the boys got also. April jumped up and down when she opened her new shoes and adored her first Weasley sweater. Ron was very pleased with his banner and Fred liked his prank stuff. Hermione gave Sarah a hug for the book on her favorite subject but Sarah couldn't wait to see George's reaction. He started tearing the paper when he spotted the title and looked at her with wide eyes. She nodded and he grabbed her in a hug, spinning her around before kissing her passionately, both not even hearing April's complaint.

"George what exactly is it?" Ron asked as he hadn't finished opening it. George let go of Sarah and ripped off the rest of the paper. "A book?"

Hermione gasped. "That book is really rare! Sarah, how did you afford it?"

"I _might _have talked to Dumbledore who _might _have had a connection with someone who _might _have given me the book for a slightly cheaper price."

"You went to Dumbledore for this?" George asked in amazement as he held her closely.

"Well you really wanted it and I didn't actually know how to get it." She shrugged, blushing.

"George, you really wanted _a book_?" Ron asked, shocked that his prankster brother wanted something like that.

"Yeah." George said as he smiled at Sarah, love in his eyes.

...

**_Read and Review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling!_

**_Heya! Long time no post, for this story anyway. So you were probably all wondering about the Firebolt, well its in this chapter. There was barely any big commentary in this which surprised me and i'm the writer._**

...

Chapter Seven

Sarah looked at the present April had found under her bed. She was shocked that it was the Firebolt, the latest broomstick model. She was torn though because April, ever the thinker, said it could have been sent by the scary man on the paper. She meant the mass murderer, Sirius Black. No one but George knew that during the Hogsmeade Christmas trip, when Hermione and Ron had taken April to Honeydukes again so George and Sarah could have privacy, she overheard that Sirius Black was also her godfather and betrayed her parents to Voldemort.

As she stared at the broomstick, she finally came to a decision and sighed sadly. She was in possession of the greatest broom but it could also have been sent to her by the mad man so she needed to turn it in. She made sure the boys were not in the common room to see before she and April went to McGonagall's office where she said she would have the broomstick stripped and made sure before returning it.

Ron and Fred were appalled when they heard what Sarah had done, Hermione was relieved that she had listened to April, but George didn't say anything. He just kissed her temple before going back to the book she got him for Christmas. He was rarely seen without it, and was seen writing stuff down as he looked. Fred didn't get why he was doing that and both Sarah and George refused to say as George had told her he wasn't prepared for anyone, not even Fred, to know how he was feeling about this. April did ask questions as she looked at it with him that he happily answered.

Professor Lupin, on the first day back, thanked April for the present and said they were delicious causing her to beam. Ravenclaw played Slytherin and the snakes won, which, according to Wood, was good news for the team. He had been horrified and asked why she did that with the Firebolt. When she explained, she had to get tough with him after he said 'so' when she said Sirius Black might have sent it.

"Oliver, if that thing bucked me off, you might have been short one player." She said with a sigh. "Do you really want that?"

The homework piled on and April even knew she couldn't start bugging the kids in Gryffindor when they were working so she just played with the doll Hermione had gotten her for Christmas quietly on the couch. When someone finished, they would keep her company. If Fred or George were done, they would take her down to the Kitchens for a snack as they seemed to be the only ones who really knew how.

January melted into February with no change in the cold weather. April was upset that she couldn't go outside because it was so cold but surprisingly dealt with it well. The doll Hermione had gotten her seemed to be her new favorite toy and she always played with it when not entertained by others. Sarah would look over from her work every once and a while and smile at the sight. April was such a special girl and Sarah was glad she found her.

"Potter, we've done everything we can think of." McGonagall handed Sarah the Firebolt. "There seems to be nothing wrong with it. You've got a very good friend somewhere."

"So Sarah won't get hurt?" April piped up and McGonagall actually smiled.

"No April, she won't get hurt." All the teachers called April by her first name. She nodded at that and Sarah thanked McGonagall before heading to the common room. Everyone swarmed the second they entered and kept asking about the Firebolt. The euphoria abruptly ended though as when April and Sarah came back down from putting the broom away, Ron stormed down with an accusation at Hermione. It appeared that Crookshanks ate Scabbers and the two's friendship was over.

…..

"Why are they fighting?" April watched as Hermione and Ron avoided each other at the Gryffindor table during dinner. Sarah refused to take sides so she was sitting with Fred and George.

"Because Ron is an idiot and Hermione is stubborn." Fred said as he ate. He looked up just as Sarah gave him a look and he shrugged. "It's true."

"They'll come to their senses soon, don't worry April."

"I hope so."

April was excited because the day of the Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor Quidditch game was in perfect weather for her to go outside so she was getting to see her first Quidditch game. Since Hermione and Ron were fighting and she didn't want to pick sides by having one of them sit with April, she had Neville do it who was happy to.

"Good luck Sarah!" April said happily before following Neville up into the stands.

"You know what we've got to do. If we lose this match, we're out of the running. Just-just fly like you did in practice yesterday and we will be okay." Wood said as they prepared to leave the locker room. George gave Sarah a kiss and she grinned before they left for the field.

"Wood, Davis, shake hands." Madam Hooch said and the two team captains shook hands. "Mount your brooms...on my whistle…three-two-one-"

Sarah shot higher than any one into the air. It was exhilarating really, the speed of the Firebolt. She soared around the stadium, spotting April sitting next to Neville and looking excited and wide eyed at the sight of all the people flying in the air. It looked like Seamus was pointing out who was who to her. Lee was of course, commenting more on the Firebolt than the match which was very funny.

It seemed like Cho Chang was a marker, not a looker. She started to instantly tail Sarah who grinned. If she wanted to play that game, then she would. Sarah started looking around, pretended to spot something and flew at top speed towards the Ravenclaw goal post. She than shot straight in the air and there were sounds of awe at the speed. Cho had to fumble not to hit the goal post.

This was kept up with dives that almost made Cho crash. Finally she saw it, the Snitch. Sarah dodged two Bludger's as she sped forward, Cho right behind her. Her hand was stretched out and…the whistle sounded! Sarah had caught the Snitch! She lowered to the ground where the Gryffindor team practically tackled her. The Gryffindors were converging onto the field as George pulled her into a deep kiss that was interrupted by a small voice.

"That's yucky!" April was there and Sarah pulled back to give the little girl a big hug. "That was so fun! You're really good Sarah!"

"Thanks, butterfly!"

...

**_Yup, no Dementors as she doesn't have the practice like canon. So Read and Review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Sorry i haven't posted in a while, I've been having a tough time with some family junk but i'm better. I skipped a few things in here because i wanted to finish year three which means year three is over in this chapter and year four starts next chapter! yay! okay, enjoy chapter eight!_**

...

Chapter Eight

"Shhh, April, shhh." Sarah said to the crying girl. "He left, he's gone."

"B-but, Sirius Black! H-he could have c-come in here!" Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender were trying to help soothe the five year old also.

"April, boys cant come up the girls staircase. He would have just slid down." Hermione said softly.

"Yeah, April. He couldn't have come in here. Plus, Ron probably scared him off. He did yell pretty loudly."

"R-really?"

"Yes, butterfly. It's okay, you'll be fine." Sarah ran her fingers through April's brown hair. "George is still down there, do you want to see him?"

"Okay."

Just half an hour before, Sirius Black had been let in by the temporary portrait into Gryffindor Tower and Ron woke everyone up stating the man had been over his bed with a knife. Of course when it was confirmed, Sarah had to instantly take April upstairs as she had broken down. Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione followed to help. It took a while but she finally calmed. They went back downstairs and April instantly ran to George but thankfully didn't start crying again. That's when April surprisingly turned to Hermione and Ron.

"You two, stop fighting!" She said forcefully and everyone looked over. "It's not good to be mean to each other just because something you feel was bad happened." She frowned. "It's silly because Sarah said you have been friends a long time!" April then went back upstairs without Sarah.

"The kids right." A Gryffindor boy said after a moment of surprised silence.

"Yeah, cats eat rats, get over it." Hermione looked nervously at Ron.

"I'm sorry Scabbers got eaten." She said quietly and Ron sighed.

"I'm sorry I got so mad at you."

And like that, April had fixed a friendship.

They did a spell in Charms that everyone enjoyed seeing on the already cheerful little girl. The Cheering Charm caused her to jump around the room excitedly. Professor Flitwick eventually had to take the charm off her so she was normal. The others still had it on them though so when they got to lunch, Sarah gave George a kiss that caused April to cover her eyes with a scrunched up face. George looked at Ron who explained with a broad grin.

Soon though, it was time for the Quidditch Final. Gryffindor versus Slytherin and a few snakes got points taken off and detention for trying to also get at April to mess with Sarah. April was upset but not scared by the fact they tried to hurt her. Everyone thought it was adorably hilarious when she stomped on one of the boys feet next time she passed by them with Sarah.

"Okay, no matter what happens at the game, stay with Hermione and Ron."

"Why, what would happen?" April asked curiously.

"Well, the Slytherins play dirty and it's not always…pretty out there."

"Will you be hurt?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Sarah grinned just as Wood told the team it was time to go.

The game became dirty almost instantly and the Gryffindors gained a lot of penalties. Sarah usually laughed at Lee's commentary but she had a lot riding on this match. The Quidditch cup to be exact, so she tuned him out successfully. When it was seventy-ten in Gryffindors favor, Sarah spotted the Snitch and went after it when the Firebolt suddenly started to slow. Malfoy had thrown himself forward and grabbed tail, pulling it back. Sarah looked at him in fury and used her foot to kick his face so he let go, holding his broken nose.

"That's what you get you git!" She yelled at him before looking for the Snitch that disappeared.

After helping Angelina pass through the Slytherin team, Sarah caught sight of Malfoy going after the Snitch. She raced after him, pushing all she had into the Firebolt. She gained on him and threw her hands forward, knocking his away before grabbing the Snitch. The whistle blew and she was practically attacked in the air by an emotional Oliver Wood. The team converged on her with grins and even still in the air, George gave her a passionate kiss before they all landed on the ground. Crimson supporters piled onto the field and Sarah was suddenly collided with by a small missile. April was hugging her tightly and Sarah grinned before Wood handed her the Cup.

…..

"Where do you think he is?" April asked as she looked out the window the night before they were to leave Hogwarts.

"I don't know butterfly, but when I mentioned you, Sirius said he wanted to meet you." Sarah smiled. "I'm sure he and Buckbeak are somewhere safe."

Just a week ago, Sarah discovered that it wasn't Sirius Black who betrayed her mum and dad but their other friend, Peter Pettigrew. The man was disguised as Ron's rat, Scabbers, but when they were going to turn him in, Professor Lupin changed into a werewolf and Pettigrew escaped in the hype. Hermione came up with the idea that Sirius escape on Buckbeak and he did with a promise to try and write. The dementors almost kissed a second year Ravenclaw so they were removed from the castle and much to April's horror, Lupin had resigned the next day. He didn't want anyone else to find out about his condition.

The next day, the Hogwarts Express pulled into the Hogsmeade station and all the students got in and found their compartments. The now six year old April was excitedly asking about going to Ron's house when he mentioned it. Then an owl that Sirius had sent after Sarah was given to Ron. Sirius confirmed that he was the one who sent the Firebolt much to April's obvious pleasure of being right about it.

When they made it to Kings Cross, April had to hold back the giggles when Sarah put the fear of god into Vernon about Sirius when he spotted the letter and they said goodbye to the Weasleys before following the beefy man to the car.

...

**_See skipped a lot but it still works! Read and Review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling._

**_So year four starts in this chapter and i'm excited. I'm very happy though because a very loyal and frequent reviewer, ActualWeeb, did a fan art picture of April. You can check it out on DeviantArt. The username is nightcoreowl and the title of the picture is April. I love how they drew her because it's definitely how i imagined her!_**

...

Chapter Nine

"How do you think they're going to get here, Sarah?" April asked.

"I don't know, butterfly, but they're late. I hope everything is okay." Sarah chewed on her bottom lip.

The two were of course talking about the Weasleys. Sarah had gotten an invitation from Ron for she and April to go to The Burrow for the Quidditch World Cup and he said they would pick the two girls up at five but it was already half past five and they were yet to be there. April was excited to see George and so was Sarah though for Sarah it was for a different reason. She missed his love, it wasn't the same kind she got from April.

"AAAAARRRGH!"

Sarah looked at April before they hurried into the living room, just as Dudley ran past, clutching his buttocks. There was scraping and loud banging behind the boarded up fire place and then a familiar voice. It was the Weasleys.

"Maybe Sarah and April can hear us, dad-maybe one of them will be able to let us out-"

April was giggling as there were multiple pounding of fists on the boards and Sarah couldn't help but smile even though the Dursley elders were looking at her like a pair of angry wolverines.

"Sarah? Sarah, April, can you hear us?"

"Mr. Weasley, can you hear me?" Sarah said after approaching the boards.

The pounding stopped. "Shhh!"

"Mr. Weasley, it's Sarah…the fireplace is boarded up, you won't be able to get through."

"Damn-"

"April is here."

"Oops, sorry. I mean, darn, why would they do that?"

"They have an electric fireplace."

"Okay, let me think of what to do…yes…the only way…stand back Sarah, April." Sarah pulled April back toward the sofa but Uncle Vernon made to go forward.

"Wait a moment! What exactly are you going to-"

BANG.

The fireplace exploded open and April squeaked as Petunia fell back and Vernon had to catch her before she hit the floor. Then four Weasley males were standing in the now messed up living room.

"George!" April practically shrieked and ran at him for a hug. He chuckled and hugged her tightly before looking at Sarah who was looking at him with a shy smile. He grinned and walked over, giving her a soft kiss. She grinned when he pulled back and he returned it before Mr. Weasley spoke.

"Hello Sarah. Hello April." He smiled. "Sarah, got your trunk ready?"

"It's upstairs."

"We'll get it." Fred said quickly after hugging April. He winked at Sarah before he and George disappeared upstairs.

After tense, one sided pleasantries by Mr. Weasley, Fred and George appeared with the trunk. Mr. Weasley created the green fire for floo travel.

"George, can you take April with you?" Sarah asked and George grinned.

"Sure."

"Okay, you first Fred, with the trunk." Fred had just finished cleaning up some brightly colored candies that spilled and nodded before giving a cheery wave to Dudley who was still clutching his bum. He grabbed the trunk, entered the green flames and disappeared after calling out 'the Burrow' in a clear voice.

"Cool!" April said as Ron went next and disappeared like his brother. George took Aprils hand and they too disappeared. Just as Sarah was about to go, she heard a gagging and spun around.

Dudley was on the floor by the coffee table, gagging on a purple, foot long, swelling slimy thing protruding from his mouth. It took Sarah a second to realize it was his mouth. Petunia tried to yank it out and that's when Sarah saw the toffee wrapper next to him, the same kind of wrapper around the candy that Fred had dropped. Mr. Weasley tried to convince them to let him fix it but it didn't work.

"Sarah go, just go. I'll sort this out."

Sarah grinned and stepped into the flames, called out her destination, before than disappearing. She spun fast, her elbows tucked in, her eyes closed. She stumbled and someone caught her. She looked up to see George with his face close and a grin on his face. He gave her a kiss as he straightened her before letting go. Sarah was suddenly impacted by a hug. It was April who looked very excited.

"Sarah, that was so fun!" The little girl exclaimed and Sarah grinned.

"Did he eat it?" Fred asked and Sarah nodded.

"Yeah. What was it?"

"Fred said it's called Ton-Tongue Toffee!" April said with a grin.

"Yeah, George and I invented them, and we've been looking for someone to test them on all summer." There was laughter around the kitchen.

"Sarah, come meet Charlie and Bill!" April said excitedly and dragged her over to the two Weasley sons she hadn't met yet.

"Hi, I'm Charlie." The more muscular of the two held out a rough, callused hand which she shook. "April took no time in asking me why I had burn marks."

"Sorry." April said in embarrassment as she played with a strand of her long brown hair. It had reached her bum and Sarah offered the cut it but April wouldn't let her.

"Don't worry April." Charlie said with a laugh. Sarah looked at the other Weasley son.

"I'm Bill." He also shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you two." Suddenly Mr. Weasley appeared behind George's shoulder.

"That wasn't funny Fred! What on earth did you give that Muggle boy?" Mr. Weasley shouted.

"I didn't give him anything." Fred grinned. "I just _dropped _it…It was his fault he went and ate it. I didn't tell him too."

"You dropped it on purpose! You knew he'd eat it, you knew he was on a diet-"

"How big did his tongue get?" George was obviously very over excited by their success and didn't care right then if they got in trouble.

"It was four feet long before they would let me shrink it!" Sarah, April, and the Weasleys started laughing. "It's not funny! This sort of behavior seriously undermines wizard-Muggle relations! I spend half my life campaigning against the mistreatment of Muggles and my own sons-"

"We didn't give it to him because he's a Muggle!" Fred indignantly said.

"No, we gave it to him because he's a great bullying gi-I mean, jerk." He had noticed Sarah's look at him about to say a word she didn't want April to know yet. "Isn't he, Sarah?"

Sarah squeezed his hand before answering. "Yes, he is, Mr. Weasley."

"He calls me stupid." April said quietly, with a solemn note in her tone. That made everyone frown, even the still angry Mr. Weasley. That didn't stop the man from still yelling at his twin sons.

"You wait until I tell your mother-"

"Tell me what?" Mrs. Weasley appeared then, her face as kind looking as always but her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Oh hello Sarah, April, dears."

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley." April said brightly and the woman smiled more at the six year old.

"Tell me _what_, Arthur?"

It appeared Mr. Weasley hadn't actually been planning on telling his wife what happened. She was more going to be used as an empty threat. Two other females appeared behind Mrs. Weasley. Sarah's other best friend, Hermione Granger, and the youngest Weasley and only girl, Ginny. April went and gave them hugs before going back to Sarah and watching the scene. Mr. Weasley looked very nervous as he answered.

"It's nothing Molly. Fred and George just-but I've had words with them-"

"What have they done this time?" Mrs. Weasley demanded. "If this has anything to do with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes-"

"Why don't you show Sarah and April where they're sleeping, Ron?"

"Sarah knows where they're sleeping. They're in Ginny's room, Sarah slept there last-"

"We can all go."

"Oh, right." Ron caught on.

"Yeah, we'll come too." George said hurriedly.

"_You stay where you are!_" Mrs. Weasley snarled. George gave Sarah a look that screamed for help and she grinned. She went over and gave him a kiss, much to April's displeasure.

"Don't worry George. Even if you're torn apart, I'll still love you." She started to leave.

"Yeah, that helps." George said and she winked before leaving with April, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

...

**_Most of the chapter is copied from the book except for of course Aprils dialogue but i like how i did it! Read and Review!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Hello! So i spent like an hour looking up different early reader chapter books on the Barnes and Noble bookstore site for this chapter and it will be mentioned again later. Okay, so, hope you like the tenth installment of this fanfic!_**

...

Chapter Ten

The group of teens and one child trooped back down the stairs a while later to find just Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen.

"Mrs. Weasley do you need help?" April asked excitedly as she watched all the magic going on.

"You know what dear, how about you bring out one of those baskets of bread. We're all eating outside."

"Okay."

April grabbed the smallest basket as that's all she could really carry and followed the mother of the Weasley clan out the door. Hermione and Ginny were asked to take out the plates while Ron and Sarah got the silverware. They headed outside to hear a loud crash from the other side of the house. It was Bill and Charlie using their wands to make two battered tables try and knock the other out of the air. April was clapping happily as she watched, Fred and George were cheering, Ginny was giggling, and Hermione looked caught between amused and anxious. Finally Bill's table caught Charlie's and knocked one of its legs off, causing Percy to stick his head out the window.

"Will you keep it down?"

"Sorry Perce." Bill grinned.

Soon the two tables were groaning under the weight of so much of Mrs. Weasleys delicious food. April had finally learned that she didn't need to ask for certain foods so she piled her plate high with different things. After swallowing, she piped up to Sarah from where she was sitting. She had wanted to sit next to Charlie and ask about Dragons which he happily answered.

"Sarah, do you have my book."

"Yes, but you cant read at the table." April pouted. "Sorry, butterfly."

"What book is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It's called Ivy and Bean, the library gives out free books over the summer and I got her a bunch."

"It's a chapter book. I've started reading them and I barely need help!" April said proudly. "Sarah got me a lot of them!"

"That's pretty good April." Hermione said and April nodded.

After dinner and a delicious dessert of homemade strawberry ice cream, it was time for bed. April didn't want to be read a bed time story, she was so sleepy, so she just changed into her pajamas and instantly fell asleep on her camper bed, holding her stuffed butterfly closely. The others fell asleep soon after.

It seemed as if Sarah had only gotten an hour sleep when she was suddenly jumped on. Her eyes opened to see April in her pajamas, lying on top of her with a grin. Hermione and Ginny were groggily getting up.

"Mrs. Weasley says it's time to get up!" April said excitedly.

"Well that was a way to wake me up." Sarah sat up once April got off her. "You want to go wake the boys?"

"Yeah." Sarah followed April up to Ron's room where April looked around before spotting George and jumping onto his stomach. He made a loud noise, waking up Fred and Ron.

"Ow, April, why did you do that?" He grumbled.

"It's time to wake up! You need to get ready!" April exclaimed before getting off him and going back to where Sarah was trying not to laugh. The boys all groaned.

"If you guys don't get up, I'll sick April on _all _three of you." Sarah smirked and left with the girl.

April was put in jeans and a long sleeve shirt with a picture of Minnie Mouse, the Disney cartoon mouse, along with her usual trainers and a black puffer jacket. She also had a rucksack like Mr. Weasley said was required. After Sarah dressed herself, they headed downstairs with the other two girls. April was the only chipper one out of the kids. When Sarah and April made it down, Mr. Weasley held out his arms and spoke.

"What d'you think? We're supposed to go incognito-do I look Muggle, Sarah?"

"Yeah, just a little oversized but that's fine."

April was already eating but she nodded as she had a mouth full of porridge. When she swallowed, no one noticed George hand April and Sarah a few wrapped candies which they put in their pockets. It was good too because Mrs. Weasley noticed George put something in _his _pocket and she _accioed _all the Ton-Tongue Toffees the twins had on them. Sarah was shocked when the woman just threw out the twins hard work.

"We spent six months developing those!" Fred shouted as George glared at his mother.

"Oh a fine way to spend six months. No wonder you didn't get more O.W.L.s!"

It was eventually time to go and it was good because the tension was very suffocating. The twins didn't even bother to say goodbye to their mother and showed no sign they heard her say behave. April and Sarah caught up with the twins and sneakily handed them the trick toffee. They grinned and seemed in better spirits as Sarah grabbed George's hand. Mr. Weasley was explaining about the Portkey.

"Unobtrusive things, obviously, so Muggles don't go picking them up and playing with them…Stuff they'll think is just litter…"

They made it to the base of Stoatshead Hill and started the climb. It was tough and April was having some trouble keeping up but they eventually made it to the top, Hermione and April the last to make it. They then went in search of the Portkey but a few minutes into the search a male voice was heard.

"Over here Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it!"

They all headed over to two tall silhouetted figures against the starry sky.

"Amos!" Mr. Weasley shook hands with a ruddy faced wizard sporting a scruffy beard and holding moldy looking boot. "This is Amos Diggory everyone. He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?"

"Hi." Cedric said as he looked at them and they all said hello though April also waved excitedly, remembering Cedric who at one point had treated her to some chocolate during one of the Hogsmeade weekends, just like Alicia did. He grinned at her.

"All these yours, Arthur?"

"Oh no, only the red heads." He pointed out his children. "This is Hermione, friend of Ron's-and Sarah, another friend-"

"Merlins beard." Mr. Diggory's eyes widened. "Sarah? Sarah _Potter_?"

"Yeah." Sarah said uncomfortably. Cedric cleared his throat and she looked over to see him holding up chocolate. "Yeah, she can have some."

Cedric handed April some chocolate and she thanked him before eating the piece she was given. Mr. Diggory finally noticed April.

"And who's this?"

"Oh, this is April. A…friend of Sarah's."

"I live with Sarah so I got to come too." April said once she had swallowed. She had chocolate surrounding her mouth and Mr. Weasley conjured a napkin which Sarah handed the girl.

"Will she be able to get through the Muggle repellents?"

"Dumbledore confirmed she is a witch." Sarah said simply and he nodded.

"Well we better get ready." Mr. Weasley said. He looked at Sarah, Hermione, and April. "You just need to touch the Portkey, that's all, a finger will do-"

All ten of them managed to crowd around the boot held out by Mr. Diggory. It seemed strange as they all put a single finger on the boot, April having to reach up as she was smaller. Nobody spoke as a chilly breeze brushed past the hill and Sarah realized how weird this would look to a Muggle if they walked up here. Ten people, two of them grown men, clutching this manky old boot, waiting.

"Three…two…one…"

It happened immediately. What felt like a pull behind the naval and suddenly they were off the ground and speeding through a howl of wind and color. Their fingers were all seemingly glued to the boot as if magnetically pulling them forward and then-

Sarah's feet slammed onto the ground and she fell when April staggered into her. The only ones not on the ground were Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric, though they looked very windswept. The boot landed with a dull thud near Sarah's head and there was a voice heard.

"Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill."

...

**_I wanted a little more story with Cedric and April but not very big. Read and Review!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_The book she reads from is called Meet Kit. It's from the American Girl series, look it up. I feel bad for April in this chapter and you'll see in the end of it._**

...

Chapter Eleven

"Right, no magic allowed, strictly speaking, not when we're out in these numbers on Muggle land." Mr. Weasley was digging in his bag as he spoke. "We'll be putting these tents up by hand. Shouldn't be too difficult…Muggles do it all the time…Sarah, where do you reckon we should start?"

Sarah had never been camping but between her and Hermione, along with some help from April, they managed to put up a pair of shabby two man tents. April was the one to point out a problem.

"Mr. Weasley, how will we all fit?"

"Don't worry, we will. Lets have a look see." He climbed in and they followed. Sarah's jaw dropped while April looked around in shock. The inside of the tent was huge. It had three bedrooms, a sitting room, and kitchen. The furniture was shabby and old and there was a faint smell of cat but it was still amazing. "We'll need water…"

"Theres a tap labeled on this map that Muggle gave us." Ron said. "It's on the other side of the field."

Ron, Hermione, Sarah, and April were sent to get the water and were greeted by many fellow students who were happy to see April. When they got back, George kissed Sarah softly and they cuddled next to each other as Hermione helped Mr. Weasley with the matches. April went into the girls tent here her bag was and came back out with a thin book.

"April, you're still reading _Ivy and Bean_. Why do you have one of the American Girl books?"

"Because I got bored of that one and want to read this." April said with a grin just as Bill, Charlie, and Percy appeared from the woods. When they reached the tents, Mr. Weasley spoke up.

"Why don't you read some of the book to us, April?"

"Okay." April said shyly. She settled down and opened the book to the first page.

"_Click, clack, clackety! _Kit Kittredge smiled as she typed. She loved the sound the t-typewriter keys made as they struck the paper and the _ping _of the bell when she got to the end of a line. She loved the inky smell of the typewriter r-r-ribbon, and the way the black letters looked as they marched across the page, telling a story the way _she _wanted it told." Just then, a jolly looking man appeared before them in a set of black and yellow robes. April closed the book and watched.

"The man of the moment! Ludo!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed and the man grinned.

"Ahoy there!" He said with a jaunty wave. "Arthur, old man," he puffed as he reached them, "what a day, eh? What a day! Could we have asked for more perfect weather? A cloudless night coming…and hardly a hiccough in the arrangements…Not much for me to do!"

Percy rushed forward with his hand extended.

"Ah-yes." Mr. Weasley grinned. "This is my son Percy. He's just started at the Ministry-and this is Fred-no, George, sorry-_that's_ Fred-Bill, Charlie, Ron-my daughter, Ginny-and Ron's friends Hermione Granger and Sarah Potter. Along with Sarahs friend, April."

"You must be the one I heard reading when I walked up." Bagman said to April and she nodded.

"Everyone, this is Ludo Bagman, you know who he is, it's thanks to him we've got such good tickets."

Bagman waved his hand dismissively before asking if Mr. Weasley would like to place a bet on the game. Fred and George, the latter still holding Sarah close, instantly stood and made a bet with all their savings along with a trick wand. April had grown bored and was reading to herself. Sarah could tell when she was trying to figure out a word by sounding it out in her head by how her face scrunched up. The twins bet that Ireland would win but Victor Krum of the Bulgarian team would catch the Snitch.

Bagman made himself comfortable as George sat back down next to Sarah and kissed her temple.

"Sarah, um…" April trailed off and tapped Sarah's wrist watch.

"Right, I put it in your rucksack, we still have some time." And everyone watched in confusion as Sarah and April disappeared into the girls tent just as another man apparated by the fire side.

"Oh-speak of the devil! Barty!" Bagman exclaimed as the kids, except Percy, looked at each other and headed for the girls tent. Sarah was sitting next to April at the table, a workbook in front of the small girl who was chewing on the end of what Hermione recognized as a pencil.

"Okay," Sarah said encouragingly, "these are the fractions 1/2 and 1/4. All you have to do is color in the amount of cake needed to be cut to match the fractions."

"Alright." April said uncertainly.

"Sarah?" Ginny finally spoke up and the mentioned girl turned in surprise. It seemed April was too focused on the page in front of her.

"Oh, hey." She smiled.

"What exactly are you and April doing?"

"Well since April isn't able to go to primary school, I found some old workbooks from when_ I_ was in primary, erased the answers, and am having April do them."

"Done." April suddenly said and Sarah looked at it before nodding.

"I was only going to have you do a page so we're done."

…..

"DUCK!" Sarah pulled Hermione and Ron down along with April just as the twenty wizards surrounding them shouted-

"_STUPEFY!_" April whimpered through her tears as they all felt the power of the spells fly above them.

"Stop! STOP! _That's my son!_" They all stood at the sound of Mr. Weasley who strode over. April was shaking violently.

"Ron-Sarah-Hermione-April-are you all alright?" April shook her head, still crying silently. Before they could say anything, another voice was heard.

"Out of the way, Arthur." It was Mr. Crouch. "Which of you did it? Which of you conjured the Dark Mark."

April whimpered again and the tears fell more at his cold voice. "Stop it, you're scaring her even more!"

Sarah didn't care that she just snapped at a ministry worker, she was busy kneeling in front of April and trying to calm her.

"Shhh, butterfly, shhh." Sarah murmured. "Mr. Weasley I need to get her back to the tent or something."

"Not until I find out what happened." Mr. Crouch said coldly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Crouch but she's scared and cold. I don't care who you are or who you work for but I'm thinking about her safety and well being, so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't stop me! Now Mr. Weasley, can you tell me where the tent is so I can take April there?"

It was silent for a few moments at her outburst before Mr. Weasley pointed out which way to go. A ministry witch in a long woolen night gown offered to take them there in case there were other death eaters still there. The walk was silent except for April's occasional hiccup. Sarah thanked the witch for helping and she nodded before heading back. They entered the boys tent and Sarah was suddenly in George's arms. He held her close and kissed her softly before letting go. April glued herself to him in a hug, shaking violently.

"Where's dad? Where's Ron and Hermione?" Charlie asked from where he was trying to stem the flow of blood from a cut on his arm.

"Ron and Hermione are probably still being interrogated. Your dad is with them."

"Interrogated?"

So Sarah explained about the Dark Mark and almost being stunned by twenty wizards. They were impressed by how she yelled at Mr. Crouch, except of course Percy but he thankfully held his tongue. Sarah had April lie on the couch where she instantly fell asleep. Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione appeared about fifteen minutes later, Hermione holding something familiar.

"My wand! Where did you find it?"

"Winky, Mr. Crouch's elf, was holding it. It was used to conjure the Dark Mark."

"What?"

The three told what they had learned and Percy and Hermione got into a quick argument about how Mr. Crouch treated Winky. Everyone decided to get a few more hours sleep before leaving but Sarah stayed in the boys tent since April was sleeping on the couch there and they didn't want to wake her. Sarah sat in the arm chair and watched the girl before falling asleep herself. After just a few hours she was roused along with April, who looked a little better, and they went back to the girls tent to get dressed. Once they were ready, Mr. Weasley used magic to pack the tents and they set off as quickly as they could.

They made it to where the Portkeys were and waited in the queue. Mr. Weasley received a rubber tire and they made it to Stoatshead Hill.

...

**_See, poor April. Okay, Read and Review!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Hello, sorry I haven't posted on this one in a while but I am now! I like this chapter and something exciting happens to April in it. I really need to add more George and Sarah in this which I started in this chapter. _**

...

Chapter Twelve

"Is she still asleep?" Ginny walked into her room where Sarah was watching April sleep on her camper bed, clutching the doll Hermione got her last Christmas closely.

"Yeah, she had a hard time so she's sleeping it off, according to your mum."

"She should be fine though." Hermione had appeared now just as April started to stir.

"Sarah?"

"Hey, butterfly. You slept for a long time."

"Oh." She sat up just as her stomach growled.

"Let's get you some food."

The rest of the week passed by uneventfully for everyone but Percy and Mr. Weasley who worked in the now hectic Ministry of Magic. Everyday Sarah would work with April on her workbooks, Hermione helping once in a while. It was hard to find time to be with George but Sarah managed. He finished the book she got him last Christmas and told her one night that he and Fred were planning on opening a Joke Shop. He explained that a recurring theme appeared in the book. All the successful witches and wizards became successful by doing what they loved and he loved pranking so it made sense.

The last night at The Burrow, Mrs. Weasley came into Ginny's room where all the girls were holding a white box. April was reading her book while the others double checked they were all packed.

"The fourth year Hogwarts supply lists state that you all need formal wear so I got you this when I got your supplies." She handed Sarah the box and she opened it to reveal a beautiful emerald green ball gown. It was strapless with a corset like top and was shiny and silky looking.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Sarah said softly and gave the woman a hug.

The next morning it was raining, Mr. Weasley had to go into work for an emergency, and the group took Muggle taxi's where their pets made the work harder for the drivers. April was able to calm Crookshanks half way through the trip and coax him back into his wicker cage. She had always been good with pets. It was pouring even harder in London so they were soaked by the time they made it into Kings Cross Station. April went through the barrier with Sarah this time and Platform 9 3/4 appeared before them.

They all put their trunks away and got back off to say goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie. After very frustratingly cryptic remarks from the three about that school year, they got on the train and were off. April stood on the seat and dug through Sarah's trunk before pulling out the book she had been reading last night.

"She's turning into you, Hermione." Ron chuckled.

The journey to Hogwarts was relatively uneventful, only interrupted by Malfoy's annual visit. It was pouring in buckets by the time they got to Hogsmeade Station. Thankfully the carriages were dry so they were able to get relatively less wet. When they got to the Great Hall, April instantly found the twins and sat next to George, Sarah sitting on his other side. He took her hand in his under the table and she smiled causing him to grin back. When the first years came in to be sorted, it looked like they had swam the lake instead of taking boats. The sorting finished and Dumbledore stood.

"I have only two words to say to you!" Dumbledore said to the quiet hall. "_Tuck in!_"

…..

"I cant believe it! We're seventeen in April!" George complained as they walked to Gryffindor Tower. Fred was also complaining about the unfairness of the age restriction for the Triwizard Tournament to Angelina.

"But George, isn't it dangerous?" April asked from where she was walking next to Sarah. George's mouth closed as he realized she was right.

They made it to the common room and Sarah kissed George goodnight, though before she could pull back he deepened the kiss and held her for a long moment. When he finally let her go, her eyes were a little out of focus and April was covering her face. George grinned and said goodnight before going up the boys staircase. Sarah sighed and she and April went up to the girls dorm. April instantly fell asleep but Sarah stayed up for a while, her mind thinking that whatever deadly adventure she was forced to have this year, it would have to deal with the Triwizard Tournament.

The next day April picked out her own outfit but still kept it red and yellow colors. Sarah couldn't help but grin at the sight of her in a red tutu. She had on a red shirt and yellow leggings under with some black boots. Sarah put her hair in a ponytail before dressing herself and leaving the dorm with Hermione. The twins and Ron were waiting and George grinned at April's outfit.

"A tutu?" Ron commented.

"April picked out her outfit today." Sarah said as George took her hand and they left. April instantly grabbed an apple and took a bite before making a noise.

"Ow!" They all looked over as she took the apple from her mouth and pulled at a tooth, it coming out easily. "Hey, I lost a tooth."

"Oh, you lost your first baby tooth." Sarah said as she grabbed some napkins for April to stop the little bit of bleeding from the tooth coming out.

"You know what that means." Hermione smiled. "You're growing up."

April nodded and checked the gap to see if she was still bleeding. Satisfied that she wasn't, she wrapped the tooth in a napkin, put it in the little rucksack she had on, and grabbed some sausage. Ron studied their schedule.

"Todays not bad…outside all morning." Ron said. "Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Care of Magical Creatures…damn it, we're still with the Slytherins. Oops, sorry." Sarah had given him a look for cussing in front of April.

"Sarah." George said and she looked over before her cheeks flushed as he kissed her. It was a long kiss and when he pulled back, her whole face was red. He was grinning and she looked down causing him to chuckle. Hermione cleared her throat uncomfortably and Sarah remembered they were in the Great Hall.

"Well, we should be getting to Herbology."

"Y-yeah." Sarah was still blushing. "Um, lets go April."

April looked up from her book which she was almost finished with and nodded, putting it in her rucksack before strapping the bag on her shoulders. She said goodbye to the twins and followed the three fourth years outside. They made it to the greenhouse where Professor Sprout showed them the ugliest plant Sarah had ever seen.

"Bubotubers." She said briskly. "They need squeezing. You will collect the pus-"

"The _what_?" Seamus asked in disgust.

"Pus, Finnigan, pus-"

"What's pus?" April asked in confusion and Professor Sprout smiled at her. April brought that attitude from the teachers.

"Pus, April, is the discharge usually from an infected wound but this plant carries it in itself." April's nose wrinkled as she looked at the plant.

"Anyway, it is extremely valuable so don't waste it. You will collect the pus, I say, in these bottles. Wear your dragon-hide gloves; it can do funny things to the skin when undiluted, bubotuber pus." She handed April some small dragon-hide gloves. "I figure you might want to start participating."

"Thank you Professor." April said brightly and put of the gloves.

It was disgusting and oddly satisfying, squeezing the bubotuber to collect the pus. It smelled strongly of petrol and April seemed to be happy finally able to actually participate in a lesson here. Since she didn't have a wand, she couldn't really do anything and she didn't go to Potions which was the only class that you didn't need a wand for at all. By the time it was over, they had collected several pints of the stuff.

"This'll keep Madam Pomfrey happy. Excellent remedy for the more stubborn forms of acne. Should stop students from resorting to desperate measures to rid themselves of pimples."

The bell rang then and they headed off to Care of Magical Creatures.

...

**_She lost her first tooth! Yay! I lost my first baby tooth around six also. Okay, Read and Review!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Hi! I'm nervous about the ending of this chapter but I decided not to change it as I don't put enough of their relationship (as I said before) in this fanfic. Moodys class if also handled differently._**

...

Chapter Thirteen

April was laughing as Ron talked about Malfoy becoming a ferret at the hands of Moody. The twins and Lee appeared and George gave Sarah a kiss before they sat down, taking Hermione's place as she had run off to the library.

"How cool is Moody?" Fred said with a grin.

"Beyond cool." George surprised Sarah by resting his hand on her thigh. She looked at him, trying to hold back a blush and he grinned. He leaned over to whisper in her ear and Lee and Fred explained to Ron and April about Moody. "I see you're not moving my hand."

"Oh shut up." She said but a blush appeared and he chuckled before kissing her heated cheek.

"I wouldn't have April attend his class though." Fred said and April frowned.

"Why not? He sounds really cool."

"Well Moody is also really intense. He scared a few people, actually."

"I can handle it." April grinned and Lee noticed her teeth.

"Where did your tooth go, April?"

"Oh, I lost my first baby tooth!" April grinned even wider. "That means I'm growing up! According to Hermione, so I can handle his class!"

"Suit yourself." George looked at Sarah who had her lips pursed, probably remembering the times April got really upset.

"If Moody's first class scares you, then you'll stay with Madam Pomfrey like during potions." April sighed but nodded before returning to her food.

The next two days passed without much trouble, unless you count Neville melting his sixth cauldron. It was good April didn't go to potions because Snape had gained a new level of vindictiveness. Neville was on the verge of a collapse when he got back from the detention he had, stating he had to disembowel a bucket of horned toads.

All the fourth year Gryffindor's and April were very excited for Moody's class. April was determined to prove she could handle his class and show she was growing up. Much to the amusement of those around her during meals, she would stare at Moody at the staff, hoping to get used to his scary face and magical eye. When McGonagall finally demanded to know why April was staring so intently at Professor Moody, April explained and the transfiguration teacher had to hold back a laugh.

When Thursday came along, everyone but Hermione got to the classroom early. She got there just as the lesson was about to start. Sarah's cheeks were still a little pink because, when no one had been looking, George had placed a single kiss to the side of her neck at lunch. Hermione looked at her in confusion but she just shook her head as they found four seats up front.

"You can put those away, those books. You wont need them." Moody growled when he finally made it into the classroom and to his desk. Sarah looked at April who was looking at him with a frown.

Moody took out the register and took attendance, seeming to match faces with names. Finally he set the parchment down.

"Right then," Moody started, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures-you've covered Boggarts, Red Caps, Hinkypunks, Grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

There were murmurs of agreement and he nodded.

"But you're behind-very behind-on dealing with curses. So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark-"

Ron interrupted the man. "Aren't you staying?"

Moody focused both eyes on Ron and actually smiled which was very creepy.

"Ah, so you'll be Arthur Weasleys son, eh? Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago…yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore…one year, and then back to my quiet retirement." He laughed but no one else joined.

"So-straight into it. Curses."

Sarah felt it was a mistake to bring in April when he started to show them the Unforgivable curses on a spider. But it shocked all the Gryffindor's when she just watched the spider when it was under the Imperious curse, still frowning. She did seem stressed, like Neville, when he cast the Cruciatus curse on an enlarged spider but it was the Killing curse that effected not April, but Sarah.

"Ah. Yes, the last and worst. _Avada Kedavra_…the Killing curse."

He grabbed the third spider and dropped it on the desktop. Before it could get away, Moody pointed his wand at the spider.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Sarah watched as he brushed the spider off the desk. She felt sick as she kept seeing the green light even though it was gone. She suddenly stood, hitching her bag strap over her shoulder, and left, forgetting that April was there.

"Sarah!" April caught up with her and grabbed her hand with her smaller one.

"Hey, butterfly." She said quietly, holding back the tears.

"Why did that last one make you upset?" April asked in confusion.

"I never told you how I lost my parents, did I?"

"No. Does it have to do with that?" The bell rang then and Sarah, not wanting to talk to anyone but April right then, guided her into an alcove and sat on the floor, April on her lap.

"You see April, there was an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort and…"

…..

April was a little shaken after Sarah's explanation but seemed to not break down. They made it to dinner and George did the same thing he did during lunch, kissed the side of her neck and rested his palm on her thigh. She blushed deeply and looked at him but he just grinned and winked before going to his food. That night, during their dancing session, he surprised her. As they danced, he kissed her before his lips suddenly moved to her neck.

"George." Sarah murmured and he spoke against her neck.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked quietly and his breath against her skin caused shivers.

"Yes." She breathed and he continued to kiss a trail of fire down her neck. When he reached her collar bone, he focused there for a second before kissing her, his teeth pulling at her bottom lip as he pulled back. She looked at him with wide eyes and he smiled causing her to return it.

...

**_Does it seem to fast, where he was kissing her? Anyway, Read and Review!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling!_

**_Its been so long for this chapter, huh? Anyway, I may not post as much on any of my stories for a while because one of my dogs had to be put to sleep today. He was my first dog (I was 8 when I got him) and it's hard so i'm going to spend a lot of time mourning. I'm not forgetting all this but my posts probably wont be as constant. Anyway, enjoy this long over due chapter!_**

...

Chapter Fourteen

"What's that on your neck, Sarah?" April asked after she was dressed and Sarah looked in the mirror. Her eyes widened as she realized it was the love bite George gave her last night. She fixed her collar and tried to smile calmly.

"Nothing you need to know about, April." Sarah said and April nodded before they left.

The next couple of weeks were perfectly fine, though Sarah kept avoiding explaining to April how she had a red blotch on her neck every morning because George kissed and sucked and sometimes bit the skin of her neck. She couldn't get enough of it though. She knew why he was slow on this. She was younger by two years and he didn't want to rush her in anything. But she told him she didn't care, as long as she was with him.

"George." She breathed as he lightly bit her neck. He moved to her shoulder and kissed her there. "You're making me crazy."

"That's the point." He chuckled, his voice slightly husky. He suddenly went to her pulse point causing her to moan softly. Finally she couldn't take it and pushed him onto the couch before straddling him and kissing him fiercely.

"Isn't this a little-"

"What did I tell you yesterday night?" She cut him off. "I don't care what we do, as long as I'm with you."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now kiss me dammit." He didn't waste a moment and pulled her down for a passionate kiss. She unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest, causing him to groan. She looked up at him, her green eyes slightly darker though he could still read her.

"No matter what, it's too soon for that."

"If this is about age-"

"It's not. I just don't think you are ready for that, even if it seems like it." She frowned and he sighed. "You don't understand how much I want to but I'm trying to be the good guy here."

"I know." She whispered. "I fell in love with the good guy you are."

He grinned as she let him sit up and he buttoned his shirt again. He pulled her into a kiss before they went to their dorms to sleep. Soon it was an interesting lesson in Moody's class. He was going to place the Imperius curse on them to let them feel its power and see if they could resist. She asked him if he was going to place it on April and he shook his head letting her relax. She and April watched as one by one, her classmates stepped up to go under the curse. April was giggling at some of the stuff they had to do.

"Potter, you next." Sarah took a deep breath and stood in the cleared space. "_Imperio!_"

It was a wonderful feeling, like she was in a cocoon of bliss. She couldn't think of anything else and only had a faint awareness of everyone watching. And then she heard Moody's voice echoing in her head.

_Jump on the desk…jump onto the desk…_

Sarah bent her knees in preparation to obey.

_Jump onto the desk…_

Why, though? A voice in the back of her mind asked and the voice sounded familiar. It was a small voice of April, it's tone sounding like when she was confused. It was starting to get stronger as she was repeatedly asked to jump on the desk.

_Jump onto the desk…_

But couldn't you get hurt? April's voice continued. To everyone else watching they saw Sarah's face scrunch up as she seemed to be fighting a strong internal battle.

_Jump onto the desk…_

You shouldn't listen, I don't want you too. It was like April had taken over and Sarah straightened up.

_Jump! NOW!_

Everyone stepped back when Sarah's eyes glowed and suddenly Moody stumbled back by the force of the curse breaking. It was silent as her eyes went back to normal and Moody was laughing.

"Did you all see that!" He exclaimed. "Potter broke the curse!"

"That was amazing Sarah!" April said once class was over. "But why did your eyes glow?"

"My eyes glowed?" Sarah asked in confusion and they all nodded.

"How did you break it?" Ron asked and she shrugged but looked at April who was swinging her arms as she walked.

"No idea." She said, feeling the fact the voice she heard was April's should be private for her.

The next week passed in anticipation for the other schools to arrive and major snog sessions between Sarah and George. He was still being the good guy which she knew was right but her head and heart were at war. Her head said shag him right then and there while her heart said to wait until she was positive she was ready. Her heart seemed to be stronger. That didn't stop her from making him go crazy like he was doing to her. She remembered what she had done the night before the other schools were coming.

_Sarah was straddling George as they snogged and she suddenly grinned slyly against his lips. He was confused before she ground into him._

_"__Dammit." He groaned and she smirked before squeaking when he suddenly flipped them over so he was resting above her and kissed her heatedly._

….

April looked around excitedly the morning after the other schools had arrived. She kept glancing at the headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Madam Olympe Maxime, who was as big as Hagrid. The Gryffindor's were acting a little more protective around April when a few Durmstrang students looked at April strangely because they heard of their use of Dark Magic. No matter if the famous Quidditch player, Viktor Krum, was in that school, their youngest honorary member was more important. It was Halloween so April was once again decked out in Halloween accessories much to everyone's enjoyment. Sarah smiled at April, feeling happy. She didn't realize how that happiness was about to change.

Once the Halloween feast had ended, the lights were dimmed and everyone held their breath as the Goblet of Fire coughed up the first name. Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment.

"The champion for Durmstrang will be, Viktor Krum!"

There was applause weaving through the Great Hall, the headmaster, Karkaroff, the loudest. Krum slouched off to the room Dumbledore had pointed out earlier. A few seconds later and another slip shot out of the goblet.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

"Look, they're all disappointed." April pointed towards where the other Beauxbatons students were. Two girls had dissolved into tears for not being picked. Another piece of parchment erupted from the fire.

"The Hogwarts champion," Dumbledore called once he caught the slip, "is Cedric Diggory!"

The Hufflepuffs were in a frenzy of applause and even April was happy as Cedric disappeared into the chamber. He giving her chocolate obviously entered her mind. Once the applause had died down, Dumbledore began to speak of the champions when suddenly the fire flared up again and a fourth piece of parchment landed in his hand. The hall was silent as he stared at the parchment before saying a clear voice-

"Sarah Potter."

...

**_Yeah, a little advancement in George and Sarah's relationship and not much April. Read and Review!_**


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling!_

**_...i'm so sorry guys. I'm so sorry for neglecting this. I feel terrible, I feel sick. You are all so loyal and I just threw that away. This was my best story and I didn't work on it! I hope you can all forgive me. *sigh* anyway, this is a short chapter because I wanted to get it out. I was planning on a really bad thing happening but then decided against it._**

...

Chapter Fifteen

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Sarah's mind had fogged up and she started shaking as she felt all eyes on her. George quickly pulled April to him so she wouldn't have a freak out in the great hall as it was evident it was about to happen. Sarah faintly heard Dumbledore calling her up but Hermione gave her a small push to get up. She shakily stood and started to walk but her legs faltered and if someone hadn't grabbed her elbow to steady her, she would have fallen. She didn't even know who it was.

She made it into the chamber where they all looked at her in confusion. When Bagman appeared and introduced her as the fourth champion, everything was going blurry. She needed to sit but there was nowhere to do that. Her knees were shaking and she couldn't hold them for very much longer. Soon Dumbledore, Mr. Crouch, Madam Maxine, Professor Karkaroff, McGonagall, and Snape entered.

"Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire, Sarah?" Dumbledore asked calmly as the world got shakier and her knees were protesting.

"No." She whispered and then promptly collapsed, her head hitting the stone floor with an ominous thud.

_Sarah was drifting. She liked the drifting feeling, all her troubles were away with the drifting feeling. She could faintly hear panicked voices but they passed over her. As she drifted, she seemed to enter a vision. It was of her and George, both of them slightly older, and an older looking April looking in awe at something in older Sarah's arms. It was a baby._

_"__He's so small." Older April said quietly and older George chuckled._

_"__Well he is a baby."_

_"__He's your baby brother." Older Sarah whispered and older April grinned as older George kissed older Sarah's temple._

_"__We're a pretty complete family, don't you think?"_

_"__Yeah," Older Sarah smiled at older George, "we are."_

_Sarah felt tears enter her eyes as she watched the sight. She had spotted the wedding band on her future self's finger. So she and George get married and have a baby? That seems like a nice future._

"She's waking up." Madam Pomfrey said and the ones surrounding Sarah's bed sighed in relief. Her eyes fluttered open with a soft sigh.

"What's going on?" She asked in confusion, spotting Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hermione, George, and April.

"You passed out and hit your head." Madam Pomfrey said. "Your skull almost cracked from the force but you should be fine."

"Why did I-" But then the past events hit her like a ton of bricks. Her eyes widened and her breathing sped up along with her heart. George rushed to her side and tried to calm her.

"Shhh, love, shhh. You're okay." He said as calmly as possible.

"I-I can't be a champion! I can't, I'm only fourteen!" Sarah exclaimed, looking at Dumbledore who sighed sadly.

"I'm afraid it's a binding contract, Sarah."

"But-" That's when she spotted April who looked close to a complete breakdown. "Hey butterfly, come here." April got on the bed and climbed into Sarah's arms. She buried her face in her neck and Sarah sighed. "Don't cry April, don't cry."

"But what if you get hurt?" April whispered and Sarah rubbed her back.

"I'm pretty tough, butterfly." But everyone else could tell Sarah didn't believe what she was saying to April.

Sarah was released that night and realized no one but Hermione, George, Fred, and Neville believed she hadn't put her name in the Goblet of Fire. April also believed she didn't which helped Sarah very much as she had been the most nervous about April. What hurt though was that Ron didn't. He thought she was just wanting fame and glory and had stopped speaking to her. April had asked if she should kick him and it was so sudden that Sarah snorted in a very unlady like manner. She covered her nose in embarrassment as George chuckled.

"No, April, it'll be okay." Sarah regained herself and April nodded.

…..

"I wonder if I can have a little word with Sarah before we start?" Rita Skeeter said to Bagman as she eyed Sarah. The young girls face went stone cold. She had read about Rita and didn't want to risk her talking about April in a bad way. "The youngest-"

"No." Sarah's voice was icy and everyone looked at her.

"I'm afraid you don't understand-"

"No, I'm afraid _you _don't understand. If you do a private interview with me, you have to do one with everyone else. Your choice." Sarah went and stood next to Cedric, her arms crossed.

"I quite agree with you Sarah." Dumbledore had appeared with Olivander and the other judges. "I'm sorry Rita, but there will not be any special treatment."

Rita made an angry, frustrated sigh before sitting down. Sarah watched as each of the other champions got their wands tested. She sighed. They were the real champions, they deserved this more. Why was it always her? Why did she have to be so different? She felt someone touch her arm and she jumped. Everyone was looking at her and she realized her name had been called to come forward.

"Sorry, I was spacing out." She said quietly and handed Olivander her wand.

Sarah thought she was home free and could leave to find April at the Hospital Wing but then Bagman had to remember the pictures and interviews. _Great_.

...

**_Did this chapter make up for my neglecting? I hope it did. Read and Review!_**


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the beautiful JK Rowling!_

**_So this chapter contains the first task, yay! Now, the spell used if from Harry Potter Wiki but I modified it a bit to fit the needs of the story. Anyway, April is funny in this one and there is not a lot of George/Sarah moments but oh well._**

...

Chapter Sixteen

Sarah's temper was at the surface lately as the other houses had started getting at April too. A Slytherin put her in tears by saying that Sarah only kept her around to make herself look good in the face of others. The boy had to go to the hospital wing because Sarah had hurt him so bad, his arm almost broke. She had twisted it behind his back with as much strength as she could and growled at him.

"If you ever say something like that again, I'll test some new hexes on you and it wont be pretty." She hissed. "And warn the rest of the Slytherins too." She then pushed him forward and he stumbled, falling on his face before running, or limping as Sarah had already kneed his crotch and kicked him in the shin, away.

After everyone had heard she had done that, they kept silent around April. It took an hour of Sarah comforting her for April to believe that wasn't true. Then, through Hagrid, Sarah learned that each champion was fighting a real life dragon for the first task. That made her feel a whole lot better but Hermione didn't appreciate the sarcasm when Sarah said that. What was amazing was the plan April had. She told Sarah in private that she could use the spell she learned in Transfiguration, the Draconifors Spell. Hopefully there would be something big to make the conjured dragon big. They went to Hermione who called the six year old absolutely brilliant.

Hermione helped Sarah master the spell until she could do it easily while April watched in interest. George somehow knew when she was done and come to kiss her in such a way that she _really _wanted to just shag him. April was still grossed out but was more interested in finishing her maths workbook so she could go to English. Sarah realized that Cedric didn't know about the first task so she caught up with him.

"Hey, so it's Dragons."

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"The first task consists of Dragons. One for each of us."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"It's only fair. Viktor and Fleur know also but you didn't so I figured it would be the right thing to do." He looked shocked and she sighed in frustration but left to find April in the common room.

It took the combined pleading of Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati to have Sarah give permission for April to watch the first task. Sarah's reason was logical because she was afraid April would break down really bad if something happened to Sarah, but at the same time, April would have no one to watch her as all the teachers would be there too. She also would be even more worried if she couldn't see what was happening. Sarah finally caved and agreed but made sure they promised to cover her eyes if it became bad.

On the morning of the task, Sarah couldn't eat even though April practically shoved some scrambled egg in the older girls mouth. Sarah laughed, knowing that April only did that to calm her nerves, and gave April a hug. They spotted McGonagall heading over so George gave her a quick but passionate kiss and grinned when he pulled away. April's nose was scrunched up but she didn't say anything, just let Sarah hug her again for a longer time.

"See you soon, butterfly." And Sarah followed McGonagall out of the Great Hall.

…

Sarah looked at the Dragon she had pulled out after Fleur without surprise. Of course she would get the most dangerous one, this was her. Didn't she have to fight a Basilisk in her second year? Sarah had gotten the Hungarian Horntail with the number four. Fleur was given a Welsh Green, Cedric was given the Swedish Short-Snout, and finally Viktor got the Chinese Fireball.

Sarah was taken aside by Bagman who kept asking if she needed help before he ran off to the judges area. Sarah sat on one of the cots, letting the image of April calm her heart. It semi worked as she listened to the commentary and audience noise which consisted of screams, yells, and gasps. None of those noises helped. She felt like she was going to have a heart attack hen the whistle blew for the fourth time and she exited the tent. She almost laughed in relief. There were large boulders.

Sarah instantly had to run and hide behind one. To give her time, she shot banishing charm at the underbelly of the dragon causing it to notice and as she was distracted Sarah bellowed the spell at the largest boulder, which she was coincidentally behind.

"_Draconifors!_" There were gasps and shouts as the boulder grew bigger until it was the size of the Hungarian Horntail. It started morphing and in a quick moment it was also a dragon.

"My word, never have I seen such a wonderful and unique display of magic!" Bagman was heard over the two dragons roaring as they viciously fought. Sarah ran, dodging the Horntail's dangerous tail and grabbed the gold egg. "And Sarah Potter, the youngest champion, has grabbed the egg in the quickest time!"

Sarah watched as the created dragon was vanished and the dragon handlers restrained before McGonagall and Hagrid came up.

"You did amazing, Potter!" Sarah knew she was very happy about the amazing Transfiguration and her next words proved it. "You understood the lesson last year. The bigger the object, the bigger the dragon."

"Yeh did it, Sarah! Yeh did it!" Hagrid beamed.

Sarah was sent to the tent to be checked over by Madam Pomfrey but surprisingly, the only injury was a small scrape on her knee from when she hid behind the boulder/created dragon. Sarah was so full of excitement that she went to leave the tent and see outside when four people entered. Sarah staggered when a small missile rammed into her. It was April who was hugging her tightly and acting as if she was never going to let go. Sarah looked up to see Hermione beaming at her, nail marks on her face from obvious nervousness. George was grinning and obviously wanted to kiss her but April had yet to let go. Sarah finally looked at the fourth person, Ron. He was about to open his mouth when Sarah grinned.

"Don't apologize. I already forgive you." He nodded. "I would give you a hug but I'm not being let go."

"I don't want to let go!" April exclaimed. "The dragon almost got you with it's tail!"

"But it didn't. It's okay, butterfly, I'm safe."

"C'mon, they should be putting up your scores." Ron said and April let go but took Sarah's hand as George chuckled from behind. Ron told her all about how the other champions got their golden egg but silenced when Sarah stood in front of the five judges.

Madame Maxine held her wand up and a nine erupted from the tip. "You know, you didn't have any trouble or get injured at all. Your scores are going to definitely be good."

"Lets hope." Sarah murmured.

Dumbledore awarded also awarded her a nine along with Mr. Crouch. She was beyond shocked when Bagman gave her a ten. Ron got angry along with April at Karkaroff who gave her a four.

"What? Four? You lousy, biased scum-bag, you gave Krum ten!"

"Can I kick at least _him_?" April asked seriously and Sarah laughed.

"Sorry April, but we would both get in trouble." April sighed but nodded.

...

**_The reason she got a better score from Madame Maxine then in canon is because, like Ron said, she wasn't hurt and had no trouble getting the egg. Read and Review!_**


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the beautiful, lovely, and talented JK Rowling!_

**_So this chapter was hard. It contains the Yule Ball and I was originally going to have Sarah sing in it and I had five songs narrowed down but finally gave up and didn't have her sing. Anyway, its a short chapter and i'm going to post a link on my page so you can see what Sarah's dress looks like so check it out!_**

...

Chapter Seventeen

"What do you mean, I can't go?" April exclaimed.

"First of all, you're only six and wouldn't be able to stay up that late. Usually you'll get tired around ten. Second of all, Professor McGonagall already said no. I'm sorry butterfly, but you can't go to the Yule Ball."

"This is completely unfair." April muttered and everyone close by laughed at her tone. "What am I supposed to do the whole time?"

"Madam Pomfrey agreed to watch you. She even said she would teach you how to do the Boil Cure potion." April perked up at that before heading upstairs to find a book. George came then and held Sarah in his arms.

"So, you want to be my date to the Yule Ball?" He whispered in her ear.

"Of course." She murmured and kissed him, not caring that others could see.

Two days later, Sarah was looking in the mirror inside the dorm. The dress Mrs. Weasley had gotten her was beyond beautiful really. It was a green that matched her eyes and fit her body until it got just below her waist where it then ruffled out. Sarah had on simple jewelry which consisted of silver necklace with a white snowflake pendent and hanging earrings. Her hair was in a braided bun and she had on two inch silver heels. She gaped when Hermione appeared.

"Hermione, you look…beautiful!" And she did. She was in a blue dress that was form fitting at the chest and loosened when it hit the waist. It was her hair though as it was now sleek and smooth instead of wild and bushy.

"Thanks." Hermione blushed.

"Alright, I should meet up with George in the common room. I'll see you at the Great Hall."

April was already with Madam Pomfrey and Sarah promised to get her the second the ball ended. Hermione nodded before Sarah headed down the stairs. George was speechless when she walked down the stairs. She looked amazing and it felt like his heart had stopped. She made it over to him and he broke out of his awe before offering his arm which she took with a smile.

"You look beautiful." He said as they walked to where the champions and their dates were waiting. She blushed but grinned.

When the doors finally opened, there was great applause as the four champions and their dates entered. When they sat at the big table with the judges, it was surprising that Percy was in for Mr. Crouch. He of course had to pompously say why he was trusted with such a task which was quite annoying. She watched as, after the tables were all moved, the Weird Sisters came up. They were very different but seemed like they could relate to teens. This was going to be fun.

George led her to the dance floor along with the others and did what they had been doing every night since the beginning of her third year. He placed a hand on her waist and took the other in his free hand. When the music started, it was barely noticed by them as they stared into each other's eyes. But with all their practice, they were so graceful. He grinned at her as the song ended.

The night was amazing and though Sarah wished April was old enough to come enjoy it, it was still beautiful. George didn't want to let her go, really. She was so beautiful and he loved her so much and as he danced with her so much, the will of being the good guy about shagging crumbled. He wanted to make it special though and so he started planning.

Once the ball was over, Sarah went to get April, George coming in case she needed to be carried. April was sound asleep on one of the beds and Madam Pomfrey said she was no trouble and George picked her up. They headed to Gryffindor Tower where Sarah woke April up enough that she could walk up the stairs. She smiled at George before helping the little girl up the stairs and to her small bed where she fell asleep instantly.

….

"Hermione, watch April for me."

"Where are you going? It's almost midnight." Hermione asked suspiciously as Sarah appeared with her invisibility cloak and the golden egg.

"To figure out this egg."

Before Hermione could ask for the girl to elaborate, Sarah had disappeared through the portrait hole. She quickly put the invisibility cloak so she wouldn't get in trouble and headed for the fifth floor prefects bathroom. She found the statue after a few minutes and whispered the password which was 'Fresh Pine'. When she entered, her eyes widened. This place was amazing! She wanted to explore but knew she had an important task to complete. So Sarah filled the huge tub, stripped to her t-shirt and underwear before slowly sinking into the warm water. She wondered what was supposed to happen and probably looked like an idiot as she looked from the water to the egg and back. It suddenly hit her. You're in water for a bath, maybe the egg won't scream under water.

Sarah took a deep breath and dunked her head down before opening the egg. Instead of screams, voices were clearly heard.

_"__Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour-the prospects black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

Sarah came up for air and shut the egg before taking it out of the water. All she got from that was it will be underwater and she had an hour. What did they mean, take something she'll sorely miss?

...

**_Good? Read and Review!_**


End file.
